


Very face (..I fell for in the human race)

by thefoxandthealpha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Matheson Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxandthealpha/pseuds/thefoxandthealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family resemblance isn't always in the looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very face (..I fell for in the human race)

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this out of my mind after noting how many times Charlie just stares at Miles in season 1. So here is some Matheson family feels for you because I couldn't keep them to myself.

_“If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance.”- George Bernard Shaw_

Charlie looked a lot like her mother. That was obvious. Down to the scowl and the disapproving looks. Maybe that’s why Miles had a hard time looking at her. And why when he did, he couldn’t seem to look away. But Charlie didn’t have anyone to relate Miles to. Monroe looked more like her father’s brother than Miles did. So when she looked at him, and she did look at him, she was able to _see_ him.

She wasn’t sure if he could tell when she did it but she did it with sidelong glances and while listening to him speak and out of the corner of her eye while they fought. She did it as he lay next to her and tells her about before the blackout, on the night before they raided another one of Monroe’s camps. He faced the stars with one hand behind his head and the other on his belt, fingers brushing the hilt of his sword. She traced the patterns he made as he traced the patterns inlayed in the steel.

“You hated school,” he says.

“Why?” she asks.

“Didn’t like staying in your seat.”

He laughs at that; not out loud obviously, but in the way his lip twitches and one of his eyebrows raise with the control it takes not to. And his eyes go liquid warm like he’s seeing a younger version of her refusing to sit still and wait for orders. She laughs because he likes the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> There are many ways to interpret this and I hope you had fun doing so.


End file.
